Valhallarama
Valhallarama is the wife of Stoick the Vast and mother of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. In the books Valhallarama is considered a great hero amongst the Hairy Hooligans but is often away questing, leaving Stoick to raise Hiccup on his own. In How to Twist a Dragon's Tale, it is revealed that when she was younger, Valhallarama fell in love with Humungously Hotshot the Hero, who promised to marry her after his return from his latest quest. Whe she never heard from him again, she was heartbroken, but eventually married Stoick instead. Years later, Hotshot confides to Hiccup that he was captured and held prisoner for many years, but sent a friend to Valhallarama with a gold bracelet, and a message that he still loved her and hoped she could come rescue him. Unfortunately, this "friend" was actually Alvin the Treacherous, who never delivered the bracelet or the message. Believing his true love had given up on him, Hotshot's heart broke, and he decided to get out of the hero business and stick to being a mercenary, working only for money. During Alvin's confrontation with Hiccup, Fishlegs, and Camicazi on the slope of a volcano, Hiccup retrieved the bracelet, which he then returned to his mother. She did not express any lingering feelings for Hotshot, but appeared deeply moved by the gift. In his memoirs, Hiccup writes that his mother died in a battle with raiders on her 76th birthday, as terrible and fierce as she ever had been in youth. In closing, he called his mother "a great warrior." In the book How To Seize A Dragon's Jewel, Valhallarama herself makes an appearance. In the film In the film adaptation, Hiccup's mother does not appear and is never directly named. She apparently died or went missing before the movie takes place. Stoick reveals that he crafted his own helmet from half of his wife's breastplate, to "keep her close." He gives Hiccup a helmet made from the other half (which Hiccup finds slightly awkward), as a reward for doing so well in Dragon Training. While in his Final Exam Hiccup throws the helmet to the ground, rejecting the Vikings, to show the Nightmare that he's not 'one of them', but later, it is revealed in the exclusive short, Gift of the Night Fury that the helmet actually means very much to Hiccup, because he wears it every day while he flies with Toothless. However, a passing Nadder knocks it off into the ocean during an inexplicable migration, and Hiccup doesn't want to waste time to go back for it, telling Toothless 'we'll get it later'. Early versions of the film's script included Valhallarama, and character concept art can be seen in the book The Art Of How To Train Your Dragon. However, director Chris Sanders explained that it was decided that the conflict between Hiccup and Stoick, one of the central pivots of the film, was more powerful if it was just the two of them. "She had to go," he said. She may have been indirectly referred to in the short film, Gift of the Night Fury, when Stoick told Hiccup that he knows what it's like to "miss someone you love." Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Hooligans